Allison O' Crowley
Allison O' Crowley is the queen of Serafall Leviathan and was unknowingly the best friend of Camilla Mordred and was meant to become Ichiro's god-mother after her death. She is known as the Fire Witch of Disaster and is the third strongest Queen of the Underworld, said to have power rivaling a Ultimate-Class Devil. She also is shown to be the head of her own entertainment and clothing brand corporation. She makes her first appearance after the conclusion of the A Devil's Sins Arc where she returns in order to take Ichiro to the Underworld in order for him to attend a Foreign Affairs meeting with the Demon Council. Appearance Allison takes the appearance of a very serious woman and despite being centuries old she takes the appearance of a beautiful woman in her mid-20s with long brown hair wrapped in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She is typically seen dressed in business suits due to her job status. When relaxing however she is shown to take a more casual appearance wearing t-shirts and gowns, and during battles or sport games she wears a bikini set with a green cape and metal cuffs. Personality Allison is shown to be a very serious, calm, and reserved woman who takes her various jobs in the Underworld very seriously. Being the head of both a entertainment and fashion company along with the Queen of a Great Satan she is shown to have very few moments to relax. Similar to how Grayfia handles Sirzechs, Allison is shown to have a sort of control over Serafall Leviathan, making her to take her work as a Satan very serious, even the work that Serafall seems boring like paperwork and dinners with family heads. Allison is shown to have a soft spot for Ichiro, her first time seeing him she almost breaks into tears but quickly covers it. This is shown however to be due to the fact that he looks very much like his mother Camilla Mordred who was Allison's best friend before she died at the hand of Rizevim. She was also friends with Seth Alastor and was meant to be the god mother of any children the two had however Camilla and Seth unknowingly to Allison had Ichiro set up to be sent to the St. Anne's Orphanage, hoping he could live a life as a human without ever knowing of his devil lineage. Realizing that Seth Alastor and Camilla Mordred failed in their mission reveals that she plans to help Ichiro in any way she can. She is married to a devil who is a scientist and Ichiro later learns from Ichiro that she has had twins. Due to the stress of her jobs, she is shown to be a fan of various sports in the human world and keeps track of the Rating Games in the Underworld, enjoying sports very much and even playing sports in her own free time. She is also shown to be a exercise junkie, as when Ichiro looks at her house and sees the various exercise equipment lying around. Ichiro also notes that despite her clean and prissy appearance she is a bit of a slob at home. She gained her own evil piece set but reveals that she has no interest in using them. History Allison was a female magician who exiled from her household later met Camilla Mordred who was also a exile in her own rites, the two joined the Great War and Devil Civil War first being rivals and later becoming best friends. After the conclusion of the Civil War in the Underworld arrived Allison became a devil and later worked her way up to a Ultimate-Class Devil. After the death of her friends she mourned the two and set her goal on moving on, later falling in love and having two kids and building her own entertainment and fashion company from scratch. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Powers: Being a magician from a family of magicians and a Ultimate-Class Devil, Allison is shown to possess immense demonic magic, capable of using all the elements of magic such as wind, water, earth, and fire. Because of her immense demonic power, Allison is said to be the third strongest devil of the Underworld. Crowley Fire Magic: The ability that belonged to her household, Allison is capable of conjuring abnormal green flames that are capable of blinding and while not causing physical damage ate away at her enemies' magic and powers. While her fire isn't as strong as a Phenex, it is stated that due to these abnormal abilities it is very powerful in terms of defense. Crystal Magic: Allison possesses a special form of magic that can summon crystals that are said to boost the magic of other devils and can be extremely fatal to angels and fallen angels. It is said that because of this unique magic she was exiled from her clan which is why she allied with the Underworld. Immense Strength and Durability: Being a queen, the queen of Serafall Leviathan, the strongest female devil, Allison possesses immense strength and defense and in terms of physical strength her power is said to be on par to former dragon king Tannin. Skilled Swordsmanship: Allison is shown to be very skilled with a sword, able to take on Ichiro, Meguri, and Yuuto at the same time during a duel. Ichiro later learns from Sirzechs that her sword skills were on par to his mother and that she was able to best Seth Alastor on numerous occasions. Immense Speed: Allison is said to be very fast, as she was able to keep up with Ichiro, even when he channeled the speed of his mutation knight piece. Equipment Blackfyre: A sword that belonged to Seth Alastor that he gave to Allison after he left the Underworld. A powerful demon sword that once belonged to Morning Star after he lost the Dark Excalibur to the original Morgan Le Faye who tossed it into the Lake of Fire. The sword gains power through one's sin although if the person's sins are too heavy for them to bear the sword will gain weight making it hard to hold. Trivia *Allison is to Ichiro as Dante Aligheri was to Yusei, which is why I gave her the Blackfyre sword to draw this connection. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Devils